


divine punishment

by hot_tamales



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hardcore, I have no clue what happened, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anal teasing (ish?), degrading, dominant izaya orihara, hate sex (kind of? reader does NOT like izaya), hi mom and dad sorry, izaya has a god kink, izaya is in his twenties, lol i have no clue what else to tag, no beta we die like men, reader is in high school, reader is underage, this is just pure filth lmao, top izaya orihara, um...sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_tamales/pseuds/hot_tamales
Summary: One second you're out doing errands and the next you're getting dicked down by everyone's favorite information broker. Just your average Saturday(?)
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse to write shameless smut. Please let me know what you think! It's my first time writing smut and I don't think I did it right, but I'd love to hear your comments<3

_Currently…_

He led you into his apartment, holding your hand as he walked you into his living room. Izaya Orihara didn’t typically like to draw things out, but he wanted to taunt you as much as he could, overriding your senses with only one being: him.

Izaya sat down, grabbing your hips and placing you right in front of him. He glanced up to meet your eyes, which you shyly returned with rosy cheeks. His gaze switched from your eyes to your lips and as he drew himself closer to you, your muscles began to tense up. Slowly, he leaned towards your face and began to kiss around your jaw, ranging from your neck to the side of your mouth, but never really meeting your lips. You whined at this, placing your hand on his thigh to signal him, but all you received was a chuckle. He parted from your face, looking you in the eyes.

His hand cupped your face, slowly dragging it lower across your neck. The sensation was weird, yet entirely inviting. At last, his fingers reached your chin yet again and he pulled your face towards him to capture your lips. It was intoxicating, feeling his lips meld against yours. He began to move his hands to your hips, grabbing you to place you on his lap. He separated from your lips and took off his fur-trimmed parka, tossing it behind the couch. Returning his attention to you, he licked his lips seductively, adjusting your position on his lap. You could clearly feel his arousal starting to show, growing by the minute. Noticing you were lost in feeling his clothed length from underneath, he held your hips and gave a small thrust, making you let out a small moan.

Izaya decided he liked it when you made cute sounds like those.

As much as he wanted to take you right then and there, he focused his attention on your lips yet again, moving his to yours. The two of you moved fluidly, hands groping all around. His tongue began to make its way through your lips and you gave him entry, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He continued to knead your ass, occasionally grinding against it with his hips.

The two of you were tangled together like thread. He pushed away from your needy mouth to take a deep breath, a small strand of saliva linking between the two of you. You huffed, trying to restore oxygen to your lungs. Looking up, you saw that Izaya had a similar sort of flush to his skin as well, though you definitely seemed to be much more red than he was. Deciding that he had taken enough of a break, he brought himself to your lips yet again, and you allowed it.

The mess you made of his hair was ridiculous at this point. His scent was invading your senses, making you aware that if you continued to play along with his teasing, you wouldn’t live to see the next day. However, the more you thought about the consequences of playing into his trap, the more tempted you seemed to follow through. Part of you (the sober part, mind you) wanted to stop, to make sure that he couldn’t get what he wanted. But the other part of you, the part that was practically yearning for him at this point, hoped for him to have his way with you, to make you his pet. You took a deep breath, trying to recollect your thoughts. It would probably be better to trace back to how this all started.

* * *

_Earlier in the morning…_

It was the first light, some birds cawing in the distance. You drearily woke up to the sounds, hating how light of a sleeper you were. As you rose, you realized that it was a weekend, meaning that you didn’t have any activities until later on in the day. Regardless, you decided it would be better to get an early start to your day. Ikebukuro can get very crowded in plazas on weekends; this, you knew very well.

After freshening yourself up and deeming your looks palatable to the naked eye, you slipped on your shoes, grabbed your bag, and took your first steps of the day outside, enjoying the dewy breeze that flowed through the air. You were craving a nice cup of coffee from a cafe, but you couldn’t decide where to go. So what did you do? You decided to wander around the city, seemingly bare in the early morning. Purposefully avoiding the routes through the red light district, you searched up cafes in your area and looked for appealing places to go to. Scrolling through, you finally found a cafe that caught your eye; their menu was filled with bakery goods as well, making it seem like the perfect option for your appetite. Thus, you went forward, despite the gnawing feeling in your gut strangely warning you to stay at home and make your own coffee. 

Once you had reached the cafe, you quickly made your way to the front of the shop to scout for your favorite style of coffee as well as a tasty sweet to pair. Making your order and sitting at a comfy booth with cozy lighting, you relax and pull out your laptop, looking for any class work to complete. 

You were a third year student at Raira. School had been somewhat difficult to manage with your other side activities, but you enjoyed having things to do; it made life more interesting. Your social life, however, suffered massively. While most students were able to meet up and date around, you enjoyed your cooped-up lifestyle of keeping to yourself and completing your own things. That wasn’t to say you didn’t have any friends, however. You did enjoy the company of many people, though you wouldn’t say that your acquaintances were very typical.

Your closest friend was probably Shizuo Heiwajima. Though the two of you had started out assailant and victim (because a flying stop sign to the head isn’t typically the best way to start out, even if it was accidental), the tensions and misunderstandings gradually diffused between the two of you and you actually found that you both shared more in common than you originally thought. Well, at least in terms of tastes. Personality-wise, the two of you couldn’t differ any further. Simply put, he was nice and you weren’t; you didn’t feel the need to put on any sort of façade and act warmly to others. While Shizuo would at least be kind to the people who he knew well, you were a different case. You struck most people as indifferent and aggressive at times, and though one would think that you would be someone who was very calm and apathetic based on surface-level, you were actually quite a hothead… well, at least to those you actually talked to. You didn’t like to waste your energy with people who didn’t deserve it.

Other than Shizuo, you seemed to get along with his other friends as well, such as Shinra, Celty, Tom, and Dotachin’s group. While often times you enjoyed their company, you wondered if they felt the same way about you because you were quite the mess to deal with often. However, out of all the acquaintances Shizuo had, there was one that you definitely hated and had to agree with Shizuo about.

Izaya Orihara. Otherwise known as the single handedly most annoying person on the face of planet Earth.

That man annoyed you till no end. He was the reason that you were hit with Shizuo’s sign in the first place. It wasn’t aimed for you, it was aimed for him! Aside from that, he just always seemed to show up at the wrong time and you hated how he always seemed to meddle in affairs around you, always ruining the lives of others. You thought it was pathetic, and one time called him out for his apparent ‘superiority’ complex. However, instead of making him tick, you amused him even further. He said that it was typical for humans to try to diagnose him with problems, but said he was glad to see you out of all people trying. He seemed to like to pester you during your strolls when coming home from school. You would always try to push him away, but he would always try to trail you more. You tried to press his buttons many times to make him feel annoyed with you, but the opposite always seemed to occur. He called your attempts to drive him away as ‘cute.’ What an insult, coming from a pitiful man like him.

Let’s just say that you enjoyed keeping your distance from him. Luckily, shaking you out of this recollection, you heard the number of your order being called. You strode up to the counter to retrieve it when suddenly, you felt the gnawing pain in your gut yet again. Disregarding it, you accepted the tray with what you could muster up to be a smile and took your seat, delighted to finally taste your coffee. Although you were excited, some sort of force seemed to tell you to wait, to analyze your surroundings. You had no idea why, but you felt paranoid about drinking your coffee. Your gut seemed to signal you to hold it off for later, and while you heeded it’s warning, you were upset to have to miss out on it when you were craving it so badly. Deciding to stay relatively safe, you went for your sweet instead and ate it, savoring the taste that you wished to be coffee cream.

Once you had finished your food, you continued to work on your classwork and other items for another two hours before deeming that it would be best to leave. You caught the barista staring at you with an irritated look; it was clear that you went over your stay. Pushing the door open, you decided to venture around. It was about noon time, meaning that after you had done your window-shopping and random hunts, you would return home to relax.

* * *

_Later in the evening…_

Finished with your afternoon activities, you had lazed around in your apartment for a couple of hours, treating your boredom by reading, watching movies, and cleaning. However, the boredom in your body reached its peak, urging you to go outside again and wander the crowded streets of Ikebukuro in the evening. You didn’t drink your coffee yet and deciding that the worst could happen was that you could get food poisoning and threaten the manager of the coffee place, you chose to reheat it and take it along with you. 

Ikebukuro seemed very different in the evenings compared to the mornings. In the mornings, the city could pass off as just another normal city in Japan with no strange occurrences or affairs. The evenings, however, were completely different. Every evening seemed to offer something new to you. Whether it was witnessing a fight between Shizuo and the raven-haired bastard or watching Celty cruise through the streets on her motorcycle, there was always something that was just out of the ordinary. You preferred to try and remain in the ordinary category, choosing the times to step out of the house wisely. Though, today was different. You had a productive morning and wanted to feel a rush of some sort. Luckily, the city at this time was perfect just for that.

Walking through the streets, you took small sips of your warmed and sweetened coffee. You witnessed many different ordeals, such as gang dealings, club-goers, and more. It felt exhilarating, and maybe that was why you started to feel warmer. You liked this feeling; it made your body feel like it was tingling, but in a good way.

However, as you continued your walk through the city, you weren’t so sure if you still appreciated the feeling in your body as you had earlier. The more you walked, the more you began to feel warmer and warmer. The tingling sensations left your body even more susceptible to everything around you. The goosebumps that trailed up your arm, the slight breeze that kissed your cheeks, the intoxicating smell that taunted your nostrils; everything began to feel more overwhelming minute by minute. 

Trying to calm your nerves, you took larger sips of your drink, hoping that it would help in some sort of way. Sadly, you were mistaken. If anything, intaking the drink made you feel even more vulnerable.

Wait a second. Intaking the drink made you feel… even more vulnerable? That wasn’t good.

No. That wasn’t good at all. You quickly realized that you should have gone along with your gut all along and threw the cup to the floor, letting its contents spill on the pavement. As the lid rolled to your feet, you looked towards the spillage and saw that the coffee was tainted a slightly different color than normal. This was worrying—very worrying. But as soon as you lifted your gaze from the ground and looked around, you noticed that you were nearby an alley. While this would be okay in any other circumstance, it occurred to you that this was probably the worst thing to follow. 

Because while you were sure that something was messing with your mind and body, you were certain that you were not hallucinating; you saw a figure moving out of the shadows. Wanting to move, you tried to pick your feet up from their places but you couldn’t. Your knees felt like they were buckling, and an uncomfortable warmth began to settle between your legs. Shivers began to overwhelm your body. Why couldn’t you control yourself?

“(Y/N)-chan, what a surprise! Funny to see you here. Although, it looks like you spilled your drink. What was it, a cappuccino? A latte? Americano?” A voice called out to you. Unfortunately for you, this voice was registered as very familiar in your head. You knew you had to run, but it was almost as if another being was controlling your body, telling you to sit, to listen to what he had to say, to follow him.

“Orihara… you did this, didn’t you? G-go to fucking hell!” You shouted back at him, a rasp encasing your voice. Instead of following your wishes and leaving, he cooed at you and stepped forward until he was just in front of the coffee stain on the floor, leaving two feet between the both of you.

“(Y/N)-chan, you don’t really want that, do you? You don’t look well…” He takes a step over the stain and you try to shimmy back. The last thing you wanted today was to run into this freak again. This freak with beautiful crimson eyes, a tempting smirk, long fingers, and a lean but built form. No, you didn’t want anything to do with him.

But why did he seem so enticing, so captivating? Catching you staring and quivering in front of him, his smirk only seemed to grow. He took one last step, making the distance between the two of you appear very intimate. If anyone saw the two of you from afar, they’d think the two of you were close friends, or perhaps even lovers. You stood straight up, trying to feign strength in front of him, but it only made him chuckle. He was fucking with you at this point. 

“(Y/N)-chan, you look like you’re burning up! Here, I’ll take you to my house,” he said, seemingly innocent. But your observant ears could catch the dirtiness in his voice, the small amount of rasp that signaled his lust. It was obvious he had someone put something in your drink at this point, but why did you feel so needy? Pulling you out of your thoughts, Izaya whisked your arm away and pulled you towards the direction of his house.”You know, if you’re a good girl, you might actually survive before we get home,” he said. Your face contorted into a look of shock and fear, dragging your feet along the path as he pulled your arm. He must have noticed the fright on your face because he let out a small chuckle that could almost be regarded as cute. “I’m not going to kill you, so don’t get anything wrong. I’m just going to help you out just as you senior should. I mean, with a young girl like you shaking out here, who knows what could happen? You wouldn’t want a scary man to come and take advantage of you, would you? Just follow me,” he ordered you, making you nod as you gulped with terror. The way he casually mentioned you potentially getting taken advantage of scared you enough, but with the way he held you close and the way your skin seemed to flush even more by the minute, you couldn’t help but think that you might end up in a compromising position with the raven-haired son of a bitch.

“Orihara, why? Why would you..?” But before you could continue your question, Izaya had a request of his own.

“Call me Izaya. Or, even better, call me god!” You groaned at his interruption and continued.

“Why would you drug me? What have I even done to you?” This time, you received a sneering laugh. The two of you paused in your footsteps as Izaya’s laughter grew, causing him to double over, clenching his gut. You stood there for a few moments, not really understanding what was so funny about what you had asked. Izaya finally stood up again, wiping away a small tear as he grinned.

“I think the better question is, ‘why would I not?’ You don’t like me and I don’t like that. So, I wanted to make you like me, but humans like you take too long to establish trust. So my next best option was to find a catalyst. A catalyst that would require the least amount of effort to make you like me. I chose it because I thought, ‘if (Y/N)-chan’s going to be stubborn, why don’t I make her just come to me?’” As he finished his explanation, you couldn’t help but just stare at him, processing everything that he said. A “catalyst” to make you like him? You felt warm, tingly, vulnerable, needy… and you felt heat pooling between your legs. Did he really…?

Did he give you an aphrodisiac? Your palms began to sweat and you brought your legs closer together as you walked, desperate to feel a small amount of friction, even if it was almost unnoticeable. Izaya noticed your anxious expression.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve guessed by now. I did give you a philter; does it make you feel happy? Does it make you feel special, knowing that I was the one who did this for you?” Each of his words were calculated specifically to make you feel disgusted yet aroused at the same time. You hated the control that he had over you, but you couldn’t do anything about it. “But don’t get the wrong idea, _pet_. You’re not special. You’re a fool if you think that you’re special. Now walk faster or else I might just lose control in an alley itself,” he taunted. You picked up the pace, desperately trying to control your movements. You were fucked.

* * *

_Currently…_

Deciding that he had enough of teasing you with his slow grinds, he pulled you off of his lap. He stood up to grab the hem of his shirt and lift it off his head, chucking it to the same place where he had left his parka. Discarding his pants as well, he turned his attention to you. Your hands covered your eyes, cowering in front of him. It had just occurred to you that he was a grown man who was undressing in front you, a minor. You were almost of age, but that didn’t stop you from quivering in front of him.

“Oi, (Y/N)-chan, this doesn’t look very fair, now does it? Unless you want me to give you a punishment, undress now. And I’m warning you,” he stared into your eyes, “you _won’t_ like it.” You nodded obediently, beginning to peel your clothes off slowly. Once you removed your top, you shivered, feeling chills run down your arms. You brought your arms up to warm yourself, but Izaya seemed to interpret it as something else. “Getting shy on me, are you? I guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands,” he sighed, shrugging nonchalantly as if he wasn’t planning to fuck you afterwards. 

He got on his knees, bringing his hands to your waistband. As if he was in a great hurry, he quickly tugged your bottoms down, telling you to lift your feet so he could remove them from your ankles. You complied, finally leaving him to your covered lips. He stared at them for what seemed like forever before finally leaving a small kiss on your clothed clit. You let out a small noise, hugging yourself. Though it was just a light feeling, the effect of the aphrodisiac seemed to heighten your senses, making you feel much more vulnerable. Pleased with this, Izaya then proceeded to tug your panties off as well, leaving them on his table.

“Take off your bra. Why are you still wearing that? Perhaps you want me to punish you that badly? I didn’t think I’d have to pull out my switchblade today,” he threatened, still wearing his signature smirk on his face. As much as you didn’t want to comply, feeling exposed enough, you heeded his request, slipping the undergarment off cleanly. Izaya stood up, admiring you like you were a toy. His hand landed on your shoulder, slowly trailing lower until he reached your ass, giving it a squeeze as he pulled one of your cheeks. “Say, (Y/N)-chan, would you want me to fill you here? In this tight hole of yours? I wonder how tight you’d feel. If you say yes, it’ll happen. I’m ready when you are,” he teased, rubbing his finger against your other hole. You shivered, shaking your head. You had never had sex before and you certainly didn’t want to get fucked in the ass for your first time.

He chuckled for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, pulling you towards him. Sitting on the couch, he yanked you onto his lap with force, gripping your hips tightly. You hissed in pain… or was it pleasure? Everything seemed to meld together at this point and you couldn’t tell what was even happening anymore. Izaya was tired of your shyness, rolling his eyes as he thrust up, only the layer of his underwear separating your sexes.

“Grind, you slut. Can you even feel how wet you are? It feels like you already came! How laughable. Do you feel good, knowing that you’ve gotten me this hard?” He questions you, but all you can do is listen to his request and move your hips along his, creating a delicious friction. Your slick began to make a dark spot on his underwear but he didn’t seem to mind, enjoying the feeling of you gliding against him. As much as he enjoyed it, however, he knew that he had to prepare you for him, so he reluctantly pulled you off his lap and laid you on the couch, leaving your crotch atop his lap.

“W-what are you doing, Izaya? I can’t, I’ve… I’ve never done this,” you rasp out, overtaken by the pleasure you previously received. He squeezes your thigh and then trails his fingers up and down your slit, making you take in a deep breath.

“I know you haven’t done this, _kid_. Of course you haven’t. You’re too scared to do anything like this anyways, aren’t you? Trying to look tough, but really just a bitch with no backbone. Don’t you hate me? You’re not even resisting me!” He laughed at you as his finger began to dip into your slit, slowly entering your hole. “What an obedient pet. I’m going to ruin you today, just watch. You’re practically a tap, leaking all over my fingers! You must really want this badly.”

Izaya began to thrust his finger lightly, watching you tense up with the intrusion. As you began to relax, he took this as his cue to add in another finger, pumping them inside of you. Your breath hitched, quickening as he continued his pace. Deciding that you seemed well enough, he added a third finger, to which you winced. Ignoring it, he continued to thrust his fingers and you may have imagined this, but it almost seemed like he slowed the pace of his thrusts as if he was concerned.

Nah, the bastard’s too busy preparing you to get his dick wet. You’re probably imagining it.

“I would’ve never imagined your body to take this so well, you know. You’re a virgin, yet you’re practically swallowing my fingers with your cunt. I know you’re needy, but I’m not going to put any effort to edge you to release right now. You’re only going to come when my cock is inside of you, okay?” The way the tones in his voice shifted confused you to no ends. You couldn’t tell if he was trying to be dominating or teasing, but you suppose that’s just who Izaya was: an unpredictable dick. He continued his thrusts, spreading his fingers out from inside of you to stretch you out further. Small whines and hisses escaped your throat and the smirk on Izaya’s face only seemed to grow.

“Ah! S-stop it, you piece of shit,” you muttered out after a moan escaped your lips. The smirk on Izaya’s face faded and he looked at you with disdain. He responded to you by pausing his fingers, leaving them inside of you.

“Piece of shit, say?” He frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Do you even think you can call me that when your pussy is literally _clenching_ around my finger at this very moment? Do you?” He slid his fingers out of you, causing you to whine. Grabbing your legs, he lifted them back so that your ass was exposed to him. One of his hands held the two of your ankles while the other steadied on your asscheek. Sneering at you, he leaned down to your ear.

“Call me your god. Tell me you belong to me and me only,” he whispered, licking your earlobe. You shivered at his touch, shaking your head.

“I won’t! I won’t, I won’t, I won’t,” you cried out, but he laughed at you.

_SMACK!_

You froze in shock, but this only seemed to stroke his ego. He liked being able to control you. Your ass stung from the slap and you squirmed beneath him, groaning in shock and pain. His hand came down softly to soothe your cheek. You clenched your thighs together, beginning to feel discomfort from the lack of feeling filled.

“Have you forgotten what you are to me? You’re my pet, so don’t think I won’t punish you. That was me going easy on you right now, okay? Try it again,” he spoke as he rubbed circles into your flesh. Despite the threat he directed towards you, your hotheadedness was not allowing you to back down. Instead of outwardly refusing him, however, you decided to take things through a different route.

“What if I want punishment? Then what?” But you didn’t get the reaction you wanted out of him. All he gave you was a sigh of satisfaction.

“Ah, my little masochist. I knew you were just a kinky schoolgirl. What do you think everyone would say if I posted this on social media? Would that punishment suffice?” Unfortunately, Izaya was too strong in this game, so this wasn’t a game that you could win today. Looking away in defeat, you shook your head and he smiled. “Then say it, my bad girl. Tell me I own you.”

“Master, I only see you! You’re the o-only one that I think about, and you constantly fill my head with thoughts about you! Y-you… you own me,” you trailed off, feeling the embarrassment overcome you. Izaya cooed at your reddened cheeks, appreciating the confidence booster.

“‘Master,’ huh? Never knew you were so dirty. Tell me, little one, what do you want?” He was trying to make you beg; the problem with this was that while you were indeed needy and clenching around nothing at this point, your ego was having a difficult time retiring itself. You had to push away your hatred if you wanted him to please you, though it would be straining to say the least.

“I want you, Master,” you called out to him.

“Where, pet? You want my finger in your mouth? You want me to hold you? You want me to play with your other hole? Be more specific,” he teased. You groaned in frustration, the heat of the drug finally overcoming you.

“Izaya, I want you to fuck me in the pussy! Please! I feel like I’m going to die without your cock,” you whined, tears beginning to flow out of your eyes. Izaya spanked you again, reprimanding you for not keeping up his title, but his hand came down softer than before. He leaned down to kiss you yet again before letting go of your legs.

“Give me a second, I need to get something,” he informed you and left the room. Seeing that he was gone, you took this as the opportunity to plunge your fingers into your dripping heat, curling them to hit your g-spot. You slid them back and forth repeatedly until you began to feel a sensation begin to build in your core. Feeling overwhelmed due to neglect, you let out small mewls that were not unnoticed by Izaya. He came into the room, placing his hands on his hips.

“Kitten, you shouldn’t be doing that. How do you think your savior feels, knowing that his pet thinks that she can please herself better than he can? I think I’m more offended that anything,” he chuckled as he pulled out the bottle of lube he brought with him. He placed it on the table, swiftly taking off his underwear. The need in his eyes was apparent; he needed this as much as you did. He hurriedly grasped the bottle of lube again. After unscrewing the cap, Izaya squirted a modest dollop of lube into his palm and began to stroke his dick, covering his length with the liquid. Placing the bottle down, he steadied your legs and placed his dick at your entrance. You felt the tip prod at you, but you realized he wasn’t wearing a condom.

“Master, y-you forgot the condom! Shouldn’t you put one on?” Even though you’re pretty sure he knows you’re on birth control as well, for some reason, you’re afraid of allowing him to cum inside. It’s not necessarily a gut feeling, but rather just fear of the unknown. Instead of verbally reacting, however, he waved you off.

“Forget that; relax for this. It’s going to hurt,” he warned you. For a second, you almost thought he cared about you.

Almost, of course. Not all good things come true.

“But see, you’re going to be a good girl and take it, okay? This is your divine punishment. You aren’t supposed to prefer it.” And with that being said, he began to slide into your hole, groaning because of the tight fit. The stretch was unbearable; tears began to form and flow from your eyes as you shut them tight and you let out whimpers of pain. It was difficult to relax. What made it even more difficult, however, was the fact that Izaya was rather… _well-endowed._

His girth stretched out your virgin cunt painfully, and his length made it impossible for you to tell when he would be completely inside of you. Once you felt him pause, you released the breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

“Is it… is it all in yet?” You pathetically whispered, opening one eye to look at him. However, as you looked down, you began to cry once again.

“Shh, it’ll be over soon. I promise you’ll feel good soon. You’re doing so well, taking each inch of me. Your pussy’s so good for me,” he told you, trying to calm you down. Your heat was squeezing him tightly to the point where he felt that if you didn’t relax, he might just cum immediately. In an attempt to make you ease up, he leaned down to your lips, softly kissing you. It seemed to work, because you began to kiss back and the vice grip you had on his cock loosened. “That’s it,” he mumbled against your lips. Finally, he was able to slide all the way inside of you, halting his movements to allow you to adjust.

“Master,” you breathed out, “you’re so big! It hurts a lot. I d-don’t know if I can take it.” Your voice was broken, choked by the pain you felt. Shushing you, he began to move gently, allowing you to adjust. What felt like pain gradually turned into a bearable feeling and soon enough, it began to feel better. “I can take it now, Master. Please take me!” Izaya really adored you; you knew just what to say to his dick.

“You asked for it,” he sneered. But instead of thrusting into you, he pulled out. “Come with me to the bedroom. The couch is too small for what I want to do.” He took you hand and led you to his bed, not bothering to close the door behind him. Placing you on your stomach, he instructed you to get onto your hands and knees, to which you obliged.

“I’m ready,” you shyly told him, turning around to face him with a blush. Izaya’s face contorted into a sinister smirk which should have signaled you to be scared, but in all honesty, you felt yourself growing wetter by the moment. He grabbed your hips and pulled you to the edge of the bed where he stood, placing his tip at your entrance. This time, he didn’t hold back. His thrusts were relentless, packed with power. The sounds of his hips slapping your ass echoed through the room along with the wet, squelching noises your pussy made as Izaya slid in and out. 

“You should be screaming my name, pet,” he spat out, emphasizing his words with a particularly deep and hard thrust. You moaned as you felt him reach deeper inside of you. Despite his instructions, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it; it felt too humiliating to you, though you doubted getting fucked by Izaya was any less degrading. Apparently, he seemed to have enough of your defiance. His hand quickly struck your ass. “Did I fucking stutter? Say my name, whore.” 

The stinging urged you to finally let go of the imaginary grip you had on your throat. “Izaya! Please, please, please make me cum,” you sobbed. Unfortunately for you, that didn’t appease the ravenette.

“Is that what you’re going to call me right now, you bitch? Try again,” he hissed, smacking your ass again. You let out another sob, attempting to choke it with your hand.

“Master,” you sniffled, “I’m begging you. Please fuck me harder.” He seemed to be pleased by your words, tilting your up in such a way that he had easier access to your g-spot. You couldn’t possibly contain your moans now. As much as you hated being looked down upon, you couldn’t deny that Izaya was making you incredibly turned on. The effects of the drug only amplified the feeling of his thrusts, making you clench repeatedly around him. Your hand snaked back to rub your clit, desperate to cum. Izaya seemed like he was about to object, judging by his slight falter in thrusts, but he didn’t seem to mind, continuing to fuck you roughly. 

Izaya leaned towards your neck, placing love bites and sucking everywhere he could. He moved further up, attacking you earlobe with more licks and nibbles. You shivered, unable to take all of the sensations at once. ‘Are you going to cum? I can feel you clenching around me so tightly. Are you going to be a good slut and cream all over my dick, hm?” His nasty questions only seemed to push you over the edge as you moaned his name like a mantra, clenching around him even harder than before as you felt your knees go weak. You saw black spots in your vision as you orgasmed, squirting all over Izaya’s cock. He snickered, enjoying the view of watching you squirt out from your sopping cunt as his length kept on thrusting in and out of you, your stream never seeming to end. He supposed it had to do with the aphrodisiac he gave you; he knew it wasn’t going to kill you or anything, but who knew it would be this strong?

“That’s right, kitten. Let it all out, but don’t think you’re done. I still have stamina left,” he chucked, letting small grunts out in between a couple of his words. Once you stopped gushing, you began to feel dizzy from his rough fucking, resting your head on the bed. The overstimulation was beginning to hurt, making you yelp out. Izaya didn’t seem to care, however. His thrusts only seemed to become more erratic, yet again hitting the sweet spot inside of you. 

Though you had just cum about a minute or so ago, you could feel the coil in your stomach rebuilding itself, making you arch your back even more. Izaya grabbed your hips and squeezed your ass hard, leaving small little crescent-shaped imprints from his fingernails. You hissed at the sensation, but it coupled so well with the insane pleasure you were feeling. Reaching down to your clit, you began to rub it in shaky circles, trying to move as quickly as possible. You could feel your forearms beginning to cramp, but you were desperately chasing release. Izaya seemed to be in the same boat as you were, thrusting in and out of you as quickly as possible as he grabbed your waist and shoved it in tempo with his pounding.

“Fuck, I can’t,” Izaya grunted, feeling the familiar grip of your heat once again, “I’m going to cum inside you, make you feel full. God, you’re like a bitch in the heat, aren’t you? So greedy to cum again even though--- _ugh_ \--you soaked my cock just a bit ago. Why don’t you let your god how much you want his cum inside of you?”

“Master, I want your cum! I want it so bad, I wanna be full of it! Please cum inside of me, fill me, make me yours,” you gasped. The dirty words were tumbling out of your mouth as you reached your climax, squirting _again_ and seeing the familiar spots in your vision. You tried to remove your hand from your clit, but Izaya pulled it back and forced you to keep on rubbing as you let out your release, squeezing him as tightly as humanly possible. You felt Izaya’s dick twitched and he finally released his cum into you, still pounding into you as you were gushing for the second time today. His thrusts didn’t seem to stop even though you fell from your second orgasm and you were about to start crying again, the overstimulation seriously being too much. You were about to whine to him when you heard him grunt, holding your hips as he paused and allowed his final ropes of cum to coat your walls. Your knees finally gave out and you collapsed on the bed, Izaya’s dick slipping out of you.

“Wow,” Izaya sighed, sitting on the bed next to you. He glanced over at your beaten cunt, watching his cum seep out of you along with your own release. Your thighs were slick with the mixture, having a distinct shine. Your ass was still red from his slaps, so Izaya took it upon himself to gently caress you. It hurt at first, making you hiss, but you began to relax, feeling the flush of your body leave you. His eyes traveled up your back, stopping at the nape of your neck. He was pleased to see the handiwork he left. The reds were starting to bloom around, some darker than others.

“Izaya,” you huffed, “I’m going to kill you. I’m going to cut off your dick, stab you, and then let you bleed out.” He smiled at you, crawling on the bed and grabbing your shoulders, pulling you up to the base of the bed. Standing up, he left to go to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. You saw he cleaned himself up a little as well. You reached out to take it but he ignored you, wiping your folds and thighs himself. As much as you didn’t want him to help you, accepting the help in your tired state seemed wiser than to not. Finished cleaning you up, he stood again to throw away the cloth. He came back to the bed and got into the blanket, pulling your body in as well.

“Y’know, (Y/N)-chan, it’s funny. I wasn’t even going to fuck you today, but I guess that even I couldn’t control myself. It was just supposed to be a harmless prank, when I came in to catch a glimpse and have my laugh, you looked so hot and bothered. You were so needy and adorable, you know. As god, I did my best to help one of my humans. What a wonderful toy,” he reflected, sighing in content. It was weird, laying in bed with Izaya. The situation felt so wrongly domestic and you felt disgusted for sure, but part of you also felt warm, in a strange way. He turned to face you, brushing the hair away from your face. 

You were angry at him for pranking you, yes, but why did he seem so much more attractive now? Damn drug.

“It was priceless to watch you squirt. I knew that was a thing in porn, but to know that my (Y/N)-chan could do it too? How unbelievable! But maybe I’m selling myself too short. I am a sex god,” he teased, poking your cheek. He came out from underneath the blanket and stood up.“You should sleep. I still have to finish work, but you need rest.”

“Why do you care, asshat?” You still put up a defensive front, crossing your arms.

“Well, who’s gonna wreck your ass tomorrow? Did you think I was kidding earlier?”


	2. Should I make a second part? (this isn’t an update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shud i... make a second part

should i make a second part lolol

(also if u feelin spicy drop some kinks or wtv i might add em in :))


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2... And god, he wasn't kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. this was... not so great, but i was writing it, so i decided to post it lmao

Sex with Izaya wasn’t so bad. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you had to give it to him that the man had skills. Of course, you were also drugged and he was the only person you’d ever had sex with, but that still constituted for something! You squirted, so that has to count, right?

Your body, however, wanted to smack you in the face for engaging in such an act. You woke up in the middle of the night to Izaya spooning you, boner uncomfortably pressed with his ass. While you enjoyed him boning you in the moment, you currently felt an ache in your lower regions. Trying to escape his hold, you turned to face him and attempted to lift his arm off of you, but alas, life never seemed to go your way.

“Hm? (Y/N)-chan, what…” The man you wanted to deck in the head groaned slightly, rubbing his eyes. In his waking moments, he looked like a completely different person. He had a slight bedhead with his fringe tousled over his eyes and his eyes had an almost innocent look to them, causing your heart to clench. Of course, you knew that the man in front of you was as despicable as they came, but you couldn’t help but notice his good looks. Unfortunately, the switch in Izaya’s brain flipped immediately and came out the pesky bastard you grew to despise.

“Wait, don’t tell me you couldn’t wait till the morning for round two! I knew that I took good care of you yesterday, but this is the neediest anyone’s ever been for me! So impatient,” he mocked, taking your chin in his hand. “Have you been dreaming about it?”

“No,” you said with a straight face. As much as that would have embarrassed had you been more awake, you couldn’t bring yourself to care enough. The night sky was still dark, so he’d have to try harder than that to get your attention.

“No,” he repeated, lifting his hand from your face and tucking it back to his side. The moonlight flickered through the curtains, illuminating his face enough to see that he looked like he was contemplating what you were saying. “Are you mad at me?” His question was out of the blue. Of all times, did he have to pester you right now? You were upset to a certain degree, but were you really mad at him?

Pfft, of course you were. The bastard drugged you and fucked you. He should be glad you’re not pressing charges. But you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of answering his question.

“You tell me. Should I be?” Your lips turned into the slightest of smirks, lazily wiping at your eyes. It seemed that Izaya wasn’t as good at playing his “asshat” facade in the middle of the night as he was during the day, for his features suddenly dropped. His mouth’s corners turned downwards, hinting at a bit of frustration with your response.

“I gave you the best fuck of your life you’re ever going to get. When you grow older, date around, mess around, and do whatever you want to do, you’re going to remember this night. When the next man you fall into bed with sinks his cock into you, you’re going to remember this night. You’re going to feel disappointed. You won’t ever experience that small taste of nirvana that I’ve shown you ever again; I’ve ruined you for the future. And knowing you, you’re likely going to be too stubborn to ever stroll into my abode and beg for me to play with you again. You’re probably holding it against me that I had to do with drugging you and that I was your first, and that’s what any normal human would think,” he explained, “but what you thought was that I probably wouldn’t notice were all the times you’d clench your thighs together when I came near you, or hitch in your breath you’d get when you’d catch sight of me, or the way your skin would suddenly feel sickeningly warm when I’d talk to you. It’s almost laughable that you seem to think you hate me when your body responds in all of the right ways to me, but your simple mind can’t help but follow the herd and despise me. You, just like all other humans, want to be accepted by society, so you can’t submit to your body’s desires. And since you’re just like all the others in this world, you’re going to want to find a scapegoat to pin all of your frustrations on, and I wonder who would be the scapegoat? All of that considered,” he smirked, “yes, I do think you’re angry at me.”

You stared at him with wide eyes. His long-winded explanation cured your lack of sleep and sobered your mind and as much as you wanted to refute his words, you couldn’t help but just slack your jaw without any words pouring out. He knew that he got you; the smirk on his face gave this away. A breathy chuckle escaped his throat. You expected him to say something else, but instead of that, he just laid in bed with you, staring into your eyes as you were doing to him. This was far from an act of love; while you were staring in shock, he was analyzing your expression.

“You… You’re wrong,” you pathetically said, shrinking under his gaze. He hummed in response, taunting you to explain. “I mean, it’s not like you were even that good anyways. ‘Sex god’ my ass. If you were supposedly that good, you wouldn’t need to drug a girl to get laid,” you retorted, crossing your arms across your chest. He tilted his head, taking in what you said.

“Sex is an indulgence I like to partake in sparingly,” he whispers, “so when I do it, I want to feel accomplished. I need a challenge. If I took the women who throw themselves at me, it wouldn’t be much of a challenge, would it?” You scoffed at him, turning your head away.

“Whatever. Doesn’t change the fact that you sucked yesterday,” you poked at him, waiting for him to respond. However, he didn’t seem to be wounded by your words.

“Sleep now, little one. I’ll take your little challenge, but when I do, I want you to be awake enough to experience all of it. I’ll give you that taste of nirvana again; I’ll indulge you in your divine punishment.” His voice sent shivers down your spine, but you tried to feign apathy.

And with that, the two of you slept.

* * *

The second time you woke up that morning, you were not spooned by a sleeping Izaya.

No, that would have been better than what you woke up to. Opening your eyes, you were greeted by a wide awake Izaya. What was he doing, you wonder?

The bastard was thumbing your nipple from underneath your shirt while laying in bed in front of you. He looked almost bored, but after you blinked, the look instantly shifted into one of amusement.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You’re a heavy sleeper,” he chuckled. Despite the look you gave him, he didn’t move his hand. “Angry?” You nodded. His laugh echoed in the room.

“Are you going to do something about it?” 

He didn’t have to say anything else; you slipped from his hold and pushed him to lay on his back, quickly straddling him. You could’ve sworn you saw his eyes widen for a split second, but he immediately regained his composure. You could feel his clothed hard-on pressed against your heat. Looking down, you realized that you weren’t wearing any underwear. All you had on was a shirt, and it wasn’t yours.

Izaya seemed to notice your confusion, snickering at you. “I put it on you last night. You looked cold,” he answered. You nodded, placing your hands on his hips and beginning to grind down onto him. While your movements were slightly rigid, you began to develop a comfortable rhythm. The man underneath you seemed to enjoy it as much as you did; his eyes closed as he basked in the work you were doing. As you went on, you realized that the pleasurable friction that had initially been there was gone. You lifted your hips off of him to see that you left a stain on his boxers. A small string of your slick remained between the two of you. Izaya’s eyes opened at the lack of pressure, smirking to see the show of your arousal. He grabbed your hips and flipped you underneath him. “Someone’s obviously enjoying this, hm?”

“Bastard,” you snarked at him, turning your head away. He reached for your folds, running his index finger across them. His finger dipped inside, curving to rub against your g-spot. Your back slightly arched at the feeling. As he added more fingers and began thrusting them in and out of you, your legs instinctively came together to clench around his hand. One of your knees made contact with his groin, feeling the stiffness of his cock against you. “You’re enjoying this too, y’know.” He stopped his movements, making you stubbornly whine. Sitting up, he tugged down the waistband of his boxers and slid them off his ankles, tossing them onto the floor.

“I’m not enjoying this as much as you are,  _ pet _ . Come over here,” he demanded. You obliged, waddling over to hover your hips over his cock. As you began to lower yourself onto him, he grabbed your arms, not allowing you to sink onto his length. He tsked at you, lifting you off of him and bringing your face to his… oh.

He wanted you to suck him off. See, that wouldn’t have been such a problem if you had never done that before.

“What’s wrong, slut? Surely you’ve done this before? You grind on my like a pro whore, so I hope you suck cock like one too,” he huffed, almost seeming impatient. The hand on the top of your head tangled its finger through your strands, pulling at them as he lowered your mouth onto him. You turned your face, causing the head of his dick to press against your cheek. “I should have known. Of course you haven’t done this before either. You’re too much of a pussy, my bad,” he mocked, turning your head and reaching over with his other hand to press your cheeks together and open your mouth. He guided your mouth to hover over his cock, slowly pushing the tip in. Izaya didn’t press you onto him just yet, but his grip on your head was undbudging, not allowing you to raise your head off of him. You reluctantly obliged to his silent command, starting to swirl your tongue around his tip. His annoyance was evident in his tightened fingers in your hair, daring you to take more of him. You tried to tell him that you didn’t know what you were doing, but all it came out as was a gargled mumble that sent vibrations down the tip of his cock. He shivered at the feeling.

“Don’t tease. Go lower, brat,” he reprimanded you, slowly pressing you onto him. You gagged, not used to the sensation. “Relax. If your throat’s going to be tight, there’s no way you’re going to take all of me. You want to please me, don’t you?” Listening to his request, you tried to ease up, sinking your head further and hollowing your cheeks. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he cooed, using one of his hands to caress your cheeks. As you took each inch of him, you could feel your eyes beginning to water and you groaned on him, feeling his length reach the top of your throat. He hissed and grabbed both sides of your head, beginning to thrust into you. Aside from his occasional groans and hitches of breath, he was surprisingly silent. This both scared and delighted you. Since he was too occupied to tease you, that must have meant you’d done a good job right? And that would mean he’d reward you, right?

Letting out another groan and tilting his head back, he held onto you tighter. He brought his face down to admire you, tipping your head up to look at him as he repeatedly shoved you on his dick.

“You look good with blowjob tears. Maybe we should do this more often, hm? You can sit under my desk while I work and when clients come in, I’ll allow you to have a taste of me. I’ll always be in control, holding you close to me. It’s almost like you’d be my personal fleshlight. How does that sound, brat?” You swallowed in response, tightening your throat around him. Yet again, he gave out a breathy moan. However, what shocked you was that he pulled you off of him, not allowing himself to cum just yet. A string of saliva ran between you and his dick. Izaya reached over to wipe your mouth, blissfully smirking at you. 

“Why’d you stop?” You had to ask him; it worried you that he wasn’t using you as his toy just yet. You thought he’d just use you to get off and then let you run away, but as you were for most things that had happened recently, you were wrong.

“You’re joking, right? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what I told you yesterday?” He chuckled, taking your chin in his fingers. He leaned to press his lips to your ear, “I said I was going to fuck this tight little ass yesterday, didn’t I? I’m one of many things, but I’m not one who breaks promises, pet.” You stiffened underneath him, pushing him away from you and shaking your head frantically.

“Are you fucking mad? I’ve never done that,” you bursted to him. “And besides, you’re too big. You’re going to rip me in half,” you whispered, looking away from him. Izaya tilted his head, staring at you adoringly.

“I can’t go back on my word when you’re saying this to my dick,” he huskily growled. “Look at what you’ve done. I  _ need _ to take you as punishment now. You can only blame yourself for this.” Izaya reached over to his bedside drawer, fishing out the bottle of lube you remembered from the night before. “Turn over,” he ordered. Doing as he said in fear of him lashing out, you got on your knees and turned around, laying on your elbows. Izaya smacked your ass.

“H-hey! You’re lucky that I’m even allowing you to do this, y’know! Don’t be an ass,” you huffed at him, still cowering from his slap. He hummed in thought for a second, almost seeming like he was considering his words. Of course, you’d be stupid if you thought he was really doing so. He was drawing you out, making you feel like you’d won. And, right on cue, he slapped your ass once more, this time rougher than the last.

“Don’t speak out of place. Remember who’s in charge here.” Small teardrops formed in your eyes yet again and you nodded, shutting them tight to prevent them from running down your cheeks. You heard the cap of the bottle open and the squelching noise of the liquid being deposited into his hand. It sounded too dirty, you thought. He began to rub the cool substance around your tightened rim, lightly prodding at it with his thumb. You could feel his finger push little by little until the tip of it entered you, causing you to clench around him. “If you’re tensing this much with just the tip of my thumb, how do you expect to take all of me? Relax, little one,” he soothingly whispered to you, surprisingly. Who would’ve thought the bastard could’ve sounded soothing?

Following his request, you tried to ease your tension, to which Izaya expressed a satisfied hum. He began to slide his thumb further inside until he was knuckle-deep, taking the moment to wiggle it around. You shivered, clearly not used to the foreign feeling; you couldn’t decide whether you liked it or hated it, but to be fair, it wasn’t like you were going to have much of a choice. Under Izaya, you had to do what he said. His word seemed to be law in intimate situations, as you learned from last night.

“I-it feels weird,” you choke out, clenching around him once again. Instead of taking the time to utter a response, Izaya pulls out his thumb, strangely to your dismay. Luckily for you, he replaced his thumb with his index finger and began to thrust into your tight hole. Your whimpers and moans don’t go unnoticed by him, however. His amusement radiated off of him as he added his middle finger, scissoring them to stretch you out.

“Not so bad, yeah? You seem to be enjoying this, slut. Looks like my kinky schoolgirl decided to show herself once again,” he snidely remarked, clearly enjoying your submission to him. You lost track of time after that as he increased his pace, adding another finger into the mix at some point in time you couldn’t remember. Oddly enough, you began to enjoy his ministrations, caving your back to give him better access to your ass. “I think you’re ready, don’t you?”

Izaya’s questions were not actually questions. They were subtle commands, though strict nonetheless. As he pulled away from you to stand and started to strip his shirt off, you turned over and began to whine and complain about how you weren’t sure about this and how you were scared. Izaya halted his actions to give you a split-second glare which immediately morphed into a sinister grin. This urged you to shut up out of fear of punishment and delighted with your reaction, he pulled the shirt and discarded it into the pile of his other clothes. Understanding that you two were about to…  _ do the do _ , you moved to remove your shirt as well, but Izaya grasped your wrist to stop you, making you freeze in your place.

“I’m glad that you’re eager, but keep the shirt on. I’m sure that fucking you while you’re wearing my clothes will make you understand who you belong to, pet. I’ll strip every ounce of humanity from you and fuck you into submission. And by the time I’m finished, I’ll expose you for what you are: my little toy.” His words, although insulting, also turned you on in the most humiliating of ways. Keeping eye contact with you, he uncapped the bottle of lube yet again and squirted some all over his dick, making sure that he was fully coated. Climbing back on to the bed, he sat against the headboard, languidly stroking his length.

“Am I… where… what am I supposed to do?” Your confusion made him raspily chuckle, using his free hand to pat his lap. You waddled over to him on your knees.

“I’m feeling a bit generous, so I’ll allow you ease into this first. Don’t think that I’m giving you control though; once your time is up, I’m taking back the reins.” And with that being said, he grabbed your hips to hover you over him. Lowering you onto him, the head of his cock made contact with your rim and began to push up, slowly stretching your out. Your back caved, causing your breasts to push up against Izaya’s chest. “Feeling good?” 

You knew better than to respond. You didn’t want him to berate you just for the fact that you answered him. The expression on your face seemed to amuse Izaya because he was peering at you, chuckling. “What’s so funny?” You finally gained enough of your pride back to ask him, even though you could feel his length entering you slowly, entering you inch by inch.

“The toy finally learned to speak, hm? But don’t look at me like that; I just think it’s funny that two days ago, you were probably one of the biggest prudes I knew. And now?” He grabbed your hips, pulling you further down onto him, “you’re taking my cock like a pro. Who would’ve thought? It’s almost like you were made just for this!” You let out a moan at his words. Every word he spoke translated into liquid arousal for you. It was humiliating. All of this was humiliating. But the worst part was that you couldn’t deny that after he stilled once he fully bottomed out, you liked the feeling of his cock in your ass. You liked the way his hands gripped each of your hips, leaving small crescents where his nails dug into your skin. 

It was all  _ so _ addicting. Izaya, whether you wanted to admit it or not, was your god at this moment. He decided what happened to you. He decided whether you’d have a heavenly finish or suffer a hell of yearning. As terrible as it was to you, at this very moment, in your world, Izaya was the most powerful man.

You don’t know what clicked this switch inside you, but once you realized that you’d be helpless without him at this very moment, you melded into his hands like putty. The feeling that coursed through your veins felt like the same rush the aphrodisiac gave you yesterday, but this time, you knew the difference between the two. Right now, you wanted him, no,  _ needed _ him. Though, the worst part of this all was the fact that you knew that after this all happened, you would go back to how things were. You’d have to put up a front and act embarrassed. You’d have to pretend like you didn’t want any of this. 

But right now, you did. You were going to let him know you did.

“Master, i-it,” you hesitated, “it feels so good! I love your cock!” But instead of going rougher, Izaya stopped in his place, slightly loosening the grip on your hips. It almost seemed like he short-circuited during the act, though it was only for a few seconds. As if your conscious state of mind returned to you and slapped you across the face, you immediately paled, lifting your hands in self defense. “Wait, fuck! I didn’t mean that! Didn’t mean it, didn’t mean it! This… this is mediocre! I’ll probably have to fake my release for this torture to stop!” You were so confused with yourself. This was stronger than any drug. Why was your lust aiming to torture you so?

“Kitten,” he cooed, “what do you love? Could you repeat yourself one more time? I don’t think I heard you.” Your face flushed, though it wasn’t like you weren’t red already. Crossing your arms, you shook your head, reluctant to let yourself go and follow his lead. “I’ll give you what you want. It feels good, right? You just have to tell me what’s making you feel good. If I know, it means I can make that cute little ass of yours feel even better.”

“Don’t want to,” you huffed. Izaya tsked, scolding your actions like a parent would… which wasn’t exactly appropriate in the situation. He was supposed to be fucking your brains out, but here he was, acting like he could scold you like a child!

“Don’t forget who you are. You’re my little cockslut, right? A good cockslut wouldn’t be this disobedient, right?” His hand came to strike your ass, causing you to push your chest against him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he spanked you again, opting to whine instead of follow his commands. Though, as each strike came down, you felt like you were closer and closer to submitting to him each time. The glass that held your resolve was cracked; Izaya was pushing to make it shatter. 

Finally, your glass burst and your resolve left with all of the imaginary shrapnel. You couldn’t deny that you needed him. You had to get that through your thick skull, or else you wouldn’t be able to get out of Izaya’s grip alive. Shoving all pride aside, you were ready to kiss his ass so he could fuck yours.

“Want you, want you real bad,” you moaned, shoving your face into the crook of his neck. Your arms wrapped tight around his neck as you began to suck on his neck and leave kisses of your own. “Love your cock. Please fuck me, master,” you pleaded, mumbling the words into his shoulder.

“That was easy, now wasn’t it, (Y/N)-chan? I believe I promised something to you in return,” he mused. You could hear the obvious grin in his words, knowing that you boosted his already overflowing ego. Instead of thrusting up into you, he plucked you from his lap and laid you across the bed before ultimately deciding to have you lay on your side. He settled right behind you and parted your cheeks, sliding his dick into your tight hole. His arm moved to settle on top of your hip and he urged to push your leg slightly up to allow him better access.

Submitting to Izaya wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He began to settle into a rhythm and as he pounded into you, the hand laying on your waist began to shove you against him to match his thrusts. Izaya was right; he really was giving you a taste of nirvana. You hated how your body accepted him so well and welcomed him with open arms, but your body was greedy and wanted more of him.

The hand that was splayed on top of your hip moved in front of you to tease your clit and slit, slowly running fingers down your folds. You flinched and your ass clenched hard around him and for the first time, you heard him let out a moan of his own. 

You decided you liked them. A lot. So you didn’t let him go. Soft yet strangled groans came from the man behind you, each interrupted slightly by the motions of his hips.

“I swear to god, you’re beginning to like this too much,” he said, though he didn’t seem to be as smooth in his delivery as he hoped. You could tell that lust was beginning to control him as well. The strain in his voice sent shivers down your spine and urged you to roll your hips back against his, to help edge him closer to release as well. “Well? Is this everything you’ve ever wanted,” he slammed his hips noticeably harder this time, “and more?”

Not able to find the words to speak, you nodded, whimpering at his strength. Izaya took this moment to place his head on top of your shoulder to leave markings all over your neck. Each suck and nibble had you letting out a cry. His hand began to rub circles into your clit, rushing to push you over the edge.

“Feels good. Izaya, please, more,” you choked out. Realizing you didn’t feed into his little ‘master’ complex, you tensed, ready to receive punishment. However, Izaya let out a hushed groan into your ear, telling you that at this point, he was just as deep as you. He was so calculative yesterday, completely holding his control over you. What happened? He seemed to be so lost in the pleasure, in the feeling of you wrapped around him. His thrusts became more needy, more sporadic, but if anything, it felt much more intense. It brought a strange layer of intimacy into what was merely just a body against another. His hand reached to finger your slit, rubbing the heel of his palm into your clit so you still had the delicious friction. You could tell that you were at the brink of crashing into your orgasm; your ass was clenching tightly around Izaya and at this point, it became much more of a struggle for him to slam into you with the same fluidity.

“So good for me, aren’t you? (Y/N),” he called out to you, “I don’t know if you can even think right now, but I like this.  _ Fuck.” _ He was close, but as if he was going to finish before you. His hands began to move faster and though he felt his arm start to cramp, Izaya Orihara was not one to half-ass things. He was a perfectionist, and that meant that he was going to make sure that he sent you into the heavens, just the way he intended. With his extra efforts, you felt yourself let go and you came, squeezing both his fingers and his cock in a vice grip. Izaya could feel your release in your pussy and scissored his fingers to feel them even more, but with the way you shivered, he knew that he didn’t need to focus on you anymore. The job was done. You came.

Now it was his turn. Izaya ripped his fingers away from you and pulled his dick yet again, catching you by surprise. His hands moved to grab you and flip you so that you were laying on your stomach. Before you could even recuperate, he sat up right on his knees and pulled your ass towards him, immediately shoving himself back in. He used one hand to support himself by gripping the headboard and kept the other placed firmly on your ass, gripping it so hard you thought it would bruise instantly. Izaya moved at an almost animalistic pace and while you couldn’t think during the moment, later you would realize that he was less composed than you were. Your face was smushed against the mattress and all you could do was let out whimpers of pain from the overstimulation, but no matter what you did, Izaya would not let up. He was desperately chasing his release and as he got closer, his thrusts became more and more aggressive.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned, “I’m going to fill you up. Your ass is going to be so full--fuck! Y-you won’t forget this ever. Won’t forget how I’m ruining you. You’re  _ my _ pet,  _ my  _ toy! (Y/N) (L/N), you belong to me. So I’m going to d-do as I please.” The desperation in his voice to cum was heavily apparent. This man wasn’t Izaya. This man was needier and much easier to read, even in your post-orgasmic state. He finally stilled, holding you flush against him as he bent over to lay on top of you, breathing heavily.

The two of you laid like that for a while, not willing to move. You were sure that he was going over what had just happened in his mind, and this was the first time you were sure of anything he was thinking. His breathing slowed.

“Izaya, please. Too heavy,” you groaned in irritation. He still hadn’t gotten off of you, and he was still in your ass! The nerve he had.

“Shush. Is it that difficult for you to just admit that you liked this? Don’t try to be coy,” he remarked, not moving off of you. It was weird to witness him like this. He was so different from what you usually knew him as. There he was, struggling to catch his breath on top of you and desperately trying to regain control of the situation.

“You obviously seemed to like it,” you said with a smirk. He chuckled and you could feel the vibrations on your back.

“I told you that, so of course it was obvious. You liked it too. Even told me you loved it,” he teased. While he was annoying to handle when he was himself, you decided you liked him like that better, so you allowed him to gain his control back.

“Be quiet. It was in the moment. You were rough.”

“I was. But my (Y/N)-chan was so good for me and took it all, wasn’t she?” His comment colored your face red. “I don’t show favoritism to any human, so enjoy this while you can.” You thought that this statement was confusing. What did he mean, ‘enjoy this while you can?’ Though you could ponder on this for a while, his weight was beginning to crush your air supply, so you knew you needed to get him off of you.

“As if I wanted you to like me. Now get off of me you fuckin’ old man, your dick’s softening inside of me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Izaya went a little ooc at the end and I was kinda tryna go somewhere w/ that (bc ik that someone asked to reverse the cards on him--but i doubt he'd let anyone take that control away from him lol) so that kind of happened... kinda wanted to make him lose his cool (lose his mARBLES), y'know? so anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. this was a bit gutsy of me to write, so hopefully it isn't too bad:/
> 
> but yea! please let me know what you guys think and i'm not sure if i'd be ready to write more sin, but if ppl have requests, i might be able to do them... mayb... (if u do wanna request smth, as a heads up, other than drrr!, i also wouldn't mind writing for bnha, haikyuu, and fkbl(b/c i love everyone there))
> 
> anyways don't sin too much kiddos


End file.
